


Pay It No Mind

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [28]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Being scared of commitment is nothing new to either of you.





	1. Chapter 1

You step out of the shower, wrapping your hair and trying to relax. The scolding water should’ve eased all your nerves, yet it did nothing but redden your skin. After a quick wipe of the mirror, you lean against the sink and blow out a breath.

Why did he have to be so perfect at the house show? Every movement he made so easy to memorize as he ruled the show’s main event. You had managed to catch most of the match before heading out, sending only a text that you meet him in a couple of hours.

You had joined the company almost a year ago, and he had to notice you. He had to walk into the performance center while you were training, clapping as you looked a mess and tried to catch your breath. Now, this, you are a mess over a dinner reservation.

The two of you had exchanged texts and phone calls for months; you cuddled when in the same city. However, neither of you dared to cross that line. Instead, you kept things painfully honest. He spoke about his infidelity and remorse; you spoke about lack of control and flirtatious nature.

You try not to think about any of this as you turn up the volume on your tablet and rummage through your luggage. There has to be something you can wear that will give him something to think about, something to tempt him, so you can find your focus. You chew the inside of your cheek, debating, as you pinch your bottom lip between your thumb and index finger.

Fuck it. You’re not playing games anymore. Slipping into crimson panties and a matching bra, you make a decision that you want to catch him off guard. No matter how you leave it tonight, you want him to understand that he should only be thinking of you –wherever you are.

You start to debate between three dresses and heels, creating a pattern: try it on, model in the mirror, huff, and take it off again. You end up falling backwards onto your fluffy bed, thankful you upgraded to a suite for the night. You need rooms to roam, forget the gorgeous man making you second guess everything. Shutting your eyes, you hummed with the music, and forced yourself to breath so deeply your chest elevated with the air.

A pound on the door startles you to an upright seat, you glance at the clock to make sure it’s not him. You still have forty-five minutes before he shows up. Slipping into a pair of mini shorts and a baggy t-shirt, you remove the towel from your hair and toss it to the bed.

“Coming!” You announce in hopes of ceasing the loud noise, “I hear you!”

You snatch the door open to see him standing there, picture perfection. All black suit, hair still wet from what must have been a quick shower. You feel instantly ashamed of how plain you look, wincing, “Seth, you’re _really_ early.”

“We need to talk, (Y/N).” He breezes past you without an invitation, “It couldn’t wait.”

“O…kay.” You shut the door, waiting for his back to be turned before you fidget with your hair –fluffing and shaking it out. By the time he faces you, you just signal for him to sit on the small sofa in your two room home for the night, “After you.”

Seth collapses into the seat, sinking down as though all of his muscles have given out.

Alert, you approach with caution and take the seat beside him, “Did something happen after I left?”

His fingers run a wave into his hair, his eyes shut, as he responds, “Why did you leave without saying anything?”

“I didn’t!” You laugh at his irritation, quickly losing any humor as his eyes darkly glance at you, “I watched most of your match, sent a text, and came back to shower before we go out.”

“You mad or something?”

“No.” The last thing you are – _at **him**_ – is mad. He is doing everything he is supposed to. He is being patient and gentle while you are so tempted to run like your shoes have been lit on fire.

“I came back to look for you, had to have someone else tell me you’d left, before I found the stupid text.”

“I—I’m sorry.”

You didn’t mean to do this, but you did. You do. All the time. You give him, everyone, reason to think you’ve pushed them away entirely. Instead of admit this, you get distracted as he shakes his head. His eyes find the ceiling as his chest rises and falls, revealing more of his tan beneath his shirt which he left halfway undone – probably in frustration.

“I was nervous about tonight.” Part of you wonders which one of your inner demons is slacking on the job, allowing the honesty to pass your lips. When his chocolate gaze fixates on you, you swallow hard, “It’s been a couple weeks since we’ve seen each other. Nothing’s really happened between us, and I got—”

"Wait, what do you mean nothing’s happened between us?” Seth waits for you to answer, but you just hang your head. He readjusts his seat, turning towards you so his torso is even tighter against his shirt, and you try to stare at the couch pattern –anything to prevent you from pouncing and forgetting all common sense. He makes nothing easier as he lets out a husky confession, “Everything’s happened between us.”

“You know what I mean.” You find some courage, deep in your gut, to stare up into his eyes, “We have no idea what we’re doing here. What we want. I just needed to get my head straight before I ignored that another night, acting like this weird friendly banter and casual touch is totally normal.”

“So what do you want?” The way he says it sounds like a dare and an invitation.

You choose to ignore it, “I don’t know.”

“You’re afraid?”

Yes! You’ve both played, been played, and felt equal guilt. The last thing you wanted to chance was to hurt or, even worse, be hurt by Seth.

“Look,” His hand falls on one of your barely covered thighs, causing your breath to hitch in your throat, “I can’t speak for you, but I know what I want.”

You’re almost too terrified to ask, “…which is?”

“You.” One word never sounded so good, especially as it left his smirking lips, “I missed you when our travel went in separate directions.”

Your confidence boasts, “Missed me, huh?”

“Not just having you around for whatever we’ve been doing.” The sudden severity of his tone leaves you unbalanced, especially as he continues, “It’s everything. Sometimes a phone is not enough, you know?” He wants you to encourage him to go on, but you can only stare at him with expectant eyes, “I don’t want us to be a secret anymore.”

“But what about—”

“I’m not saying we have to make a major announcement, just—we don’t have to hide.”

That was easier said than done. He was champ. He was in control. You just started on the main roster, and you didn’t want anyone thinking you got it for anything but your talent.

“Do you want someone besides me, (Y/N)?”

“No.” Your answer is quick but calm, causing him to frown, “I only want you. I’m just—confused about what that means.”

“I don’t know. Not hiding from questions or my Instagram account?”

You chuckle at this, knowing exactly what he means. The suspicions were swirling, and there were plenty of people approaching the both of you while your relationship was debatable. Yet, you found every excuse to avoid public displays.

“We’re not teenagers, Seth. We don’t need anything to show the world anything.”

“No, we are two grown ass people in a grown ass relationship.” As you grin up at him, he squeezes your thigh and leans in, “Just tell me you want me again, only me, and I’ll take care of the rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

You have no opportunity to respond before his lips are your own. It feels like you’re sinking, out of breath and free. He does this to you every time, sedates you and erases your mind with just the contact between the two of you.

“Tell me, (Y/N).”

He allows you a breath, giving the command, before his kiss is yours again. By the third time he’s done this, you realize you are straddling him and, now, staring down into his bottomless brown depths. You pause his gentle attack, a soft tug on his bottom lip with your teeth before you run your thumbs over it. In a heated breath, exhaling yours and inhaling his, you whisper, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“…us.”

“Don’t be.” His solution is simple, but it is the only one he can manage before his hands tangle in your wet hair and pull you back to him. You moan against his lips, which fails to discourage him as his hands free your hair before latching onto the back of your thighs. Left with no escape, you choose to mentally say ‘fuck it’ for the second time tonight.

Anxious, you snake your fingers into his damp strands and force him back – just enough for your lips to finally venture to the nape of his neck. Sure he’s received your permission; he stands to his feet with you locked around his waist.

When he crosses the threshold into your room, you panic at its state – loud music, scattered clothes, and a cluttered bed, “Wait.” You try to untangle yourself, only to have him clutch you tighter – his body rock solid against yours, “Could you give me a minute to—”

Seth ignores you, capturing your lips once more until you’ve melted against him. You could feel his knee clear a space beneath you before setting you down. He is slow to tower over you until you’ve leaned back into the mattress, biting the inside of your lower lip.

Seth keeps a hand at your hip while using the opposite to push the clutter off the comforter; you can’t help but giggle as the luggage case crashes to the floor – confirming you still look like a scrub. You’ve done nothing to deserve his lusty attention; yet you can’t help but stare at him as he stands straight – his hands finally ceasing your connection.

He starts to remove his clothing as you settle on the edge of the bed to admire him: his jacket tossed to a chair, his shirt tugged out of his slacks and unbuttoned to reveal the finely etched details of his muscle, socks and shoes kicked off elsewhere. Brave, unwilling to be the only one dazed and confused, you stand to tug your shirt overhead and slide your jeans off your hips. Watching his eyes, your inner vixen thanks you for pampering yourself to and making sure you were ready for anything.

As he approaches, you lock your hands behind you and blink – anything to lose the butterflies in your stomach, anything to appear less eager and in control. All that’s lost when his hands grab your hips and gently lift you up to toss you back onto the bed once more. You open your eyes to see, while you were in your head, he was preparing. The bedding bunched at the foot of the bed and leaving a cool sheet caressing your exposed skin.

It occurs to you that this is going to happen, and you still haven’t given anything other than a vague response; where the hell does this leave things?

Little matters when you feel his kiss just above your knees and working towards your inner thighs; you check into reality and gaze down to see he’s crawling his way further upward. A clearer head would tell you to stop him, convince him to have dinner and end the confusion. But you are lust struck as his back muscles flex, your body being brought down a little for his hot breath to ghost your panties.

“Did you do all this on purpose?” Seth settles onto his knees and remains between your legs; signaling at your underwear before using the same index finger to beckon you closer, you sit up just so his hands can frame your face, “Are we ready for this?”

The question stuns you just enough to want to escape the simmer of his gaze; you try to look away only to have him use his thumbs to force you to maintain focus on him, “I’m not sure.”

“Do you want to stop?” He is being manipulative as his fingers ease your bra straps down your shoulders, “We can.”

He’s a terrible liar, obvious and only half trying. You roll your eyes at him, reaching back to unclasp your bra, then share a smile with him before your lips are joined once more. As he leans you back, you have not a second to contemplate your decision before his fingers had made sure you were ready – one then two inside you and a thumb caressing your clit.

You are almost offended that you lack control in the situation until you feel his length against your thigh, still constrained by fabric. You plan to free him until he nips your earlobe and whispers, “Your body doesn’t want me to stop, but I’m going to give you one last chance to back out…no matter how hard it may be.”

This is the proof you need that everything is going to work out; whether this happens now or later, you two will be okay. You will be together, and you can sit still without bolting. Again, curling his hair around your fingers, you stop the fever of the moment and place the softest kiss you can muster to his parted lips.

Message received once more, you produce the condom as he removes your panties and his remaining clothes. When he climbs back onto the bed, finding himself between your legs and hovering over you, you make sure you’re both protected before working your hands up from the base of his spine to his shoulder blades; a gasp parts your lips as he fills you and stills. The two of you remain like this, a million sparks between you, as your eyes lock again. Your heart is set ablaze when you see that look in his eyes, detecting three words neither of you are willing to say but feel. You would cry if his hips didn’t begin to roll and leave you to only feel him physically.

You have too many nerves on end to think anymore, meeting his thrusts with your own until the tension causes you two to claw at each other. His lips are on yours, his tongue in your mouth and your mutual muffled moans echo in the room. Every movement is painfully calculated on his parts as you began to feel out of breath, tearing your mouth from his you plead, “Faster.”

He lets loose and pumps furiously into you; his palms meet yours as he pins your arms to the bed and has his way with you. It is too much, and your body surrenders to every sensation. Your walls come crashing around him, and you are undone. Your submission gives him the go-ahead to succumb, and the two of you ride the last of his wave until your bodies still again.

The world stops as the two of you begin to come down, your breath slow to return to normal. When his weight becomes a little too heavy on yours, you playfully bite his shoulder until he moves. While he tosses the condom into a nearby waste bin, you reach for the easiest cover of the two and attempt to pull the comforter up.

Seth stops you, “Are you cold?”

You consider this for a moment then shrug, “Not really.”

“Then don’t.” Seth brings you closer, his hand running up and down your spine, “I want to enjoy the view a little longer.”

You try not to blush, smiling against his skin as your curl against his chest. It’s rare that things live up to your expectations, but – in this moment – everything does.


End file.
